Miniscule of Pink
by Miss Unfading
Summary: AU. I don't know how to grab your attention...but read me anyway?
1. ABC

**Miniscule of Pink**

_By Miss Unfading_

"Sakura!" a husky voice boomed over the Haruno household. Mrs. Haruno yelled at her pink-headed child, who shut her eyes tightly to avoid potential spit from her mother's mom. Mrs. Haruno closed her eyes and sighed, raising a palm to her head, the other hand resting on the kitchen table. "Can't you at least dress a bit nicer? It's your first day in a new school, and you choose to wear...that. And can you please comb your hair on the way?" She grabbed her car keys and looked at her daughter with crossed eyebrows. "And I thought girls your age worried about looks and fashion more than anything else! On top of that, you're the daughter of a fine fashion designer! Christ, what _am_ I gonna do with you..."

Seventeen-year-old Sakura hesitated as she untied her ponytail. Annoyed, she shot back. "Will this make me look more ladylike? And if I add on that pink blazer you gave me for Christmas, will you shut up?" She stuffed a piece of pancake into her mouth, glaring at her mother with green flames in her eyes.

Mrs. Haruno glared back. "Fine."

* * *

"See, you look much better now, honey!" Mrs. Haruno exclaimed happily, after braiding her daughter's hair into a fishtail. They were standing beside their red Subaru outside Sakura's new school, which they couldn't even see because of the ridiculously high walls.

Sakura groaned. "I feel like some cherry blossom." She took her now braided hair to her hand and muttered, "Well it is kind of cool looking I guess..."

Mrs. Haruno laughed. "Sakura, my sweet, you _are_ a cherry blossom!" She ended her laugh abruptly and stared at her daughter gravely. "Sakura. You mess around in this school; I'm shipping you to military academy. I'm still on your case for doing…what you did to tha - those girls. Your temper and actions can cost you, Sakura. You're an intelligent student...you send someone to the hospital in this school, and it's over for you. Learn how to control your anger." Sakura nodded with a bored expression on her face. She had heard this countless times since her transfer to the new school was finalized. Mrs. Haruno stared at her carefully. "Sakura, this is no joke. Please take this seriously."

"Mom, you've told me this three trillion times," Sakura grumbled. "I promise this will be the last school transfer."

Mrs. Haruno continued to look at her daughter skeptically for a good minute or two, until she clicked her tongue and sighed. She opened the car door and reached into a compartment, coming out with a cigarette and a lighter, and met a condescending look on her daughter's face. "What? I'm just a little more worried than usual." She turned her face away from her daughter, pressed the cigarette between her lips, lit it, and took a long drag. She blew out a puff of smoke into the sky and turned to look at her daughter again. "I'll miss you, hun."

Sakura rolled her eyes and gave her mother a playful grin. "Whatever, mom! You're probably tired of me lounging around all day. And I told you to quit smoking."

"This will be my last one, I promise. As long as you don't get in trouble."

Sakura crossed her eyebrows. "Have you no trust in me, your only daughter, at all!" She put her hand on the handle of her luggage bag and raised it. "Mom, I'll miss you." She pulled her mother into an embrace.

"I love you, sweet pea," Mrs. Haruno's voice trembled as she rubbed her daughter's back. She pulled away from the embrace and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Listen, I gotta go. I have an appointment with one of my tailors. " She stepped into the car and paused to look at her daughter once more. "You take care of yourself all right!"

"I love you, mom." Sakura said. Mrs. Haruno blew her a kiss and stepped into the car. The engine started and Sakura watched the car drive away until it was out of sight. She turned to the baffle gate located in the high wall which would lead to her new school and sighed while she swiped her identification card on the turnstile. She walked through the gate, and her jaw dropped at once.

"This..is Konoha Private Academy?" She whispered in amazement.

The school was immaculate. On each side of the main building were green grounds – the grass, free from any kind of trash, was green and glistening; the trees were aligned perfectly, and beautiful red roses were planted around each tree. Far from the building, and on the grounds were another two large buildings on each side. Sakura figured these were the dormitories.

Sakura walked through the pathway into the main building and stared at the place. It was massive and the walls were white and spotless. The windows…well it didn't look like there were any windows at all. Sakura stared in astonishment, as she slowly walked to the principal's office, taking her time to examine every detail. She finally reached the principal's office and knocked twice at the door.

"Come in!" A voice came from the principal's room after Sakura knocked. She opened the door to find a huge room, with a couch and a television. There were two desks; the smaller one completely neat and organized, the other flooded with papers and food wrappers. On the latter was a name plaque: _S. Tsunade, Principal_.

Standing behind the mess of a table was a tall, curvy woman with blonde hair and...well, immense breasts. Sakura doubted whether she was the principal or not: For starters, she was wearing only a green bathrobe. She placed a hand on her hips and smiled at Sakura, her right eyebrow raised.

"Umm..Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura?" Sakura awkwardly grinned at the principal.

"Welcome, my dear, I have been expecting you! I am Tsunade, the principal of this school! Now if you just come here for a minute, I will give you your schedule and a map of the school." The principal opened her drawers as Sakura approached her desk. "There you go! And as for your dorm room, you will be staying with Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Tenten. Here's your dorm room number. I believe Yamanaka and Hyuuga share some classes with you, so don't be afraid to talk to them! Tenten is a senior, and you'll get to know her most likely at lunch."

"And, someone will be assisting you in this school for the next three days, and he should be coming right about now!" Tsunade's voice exploded happily. "Don't think we're just gonna leave a poor newcomer alone! While we wait for that person, feel free to sit right over there, dear." She pointed to a leather couch by the door. Sakura bowed her head in gratitude and did as the principal told her to do.

A couple of minutes later, the door swung open, revealing a young man about Sakura's age, hands in his pockets and an apathetic scowl on his face.

Tsunade beamed. "Sakura, this is Sasuke Uchiha! He shares the same classes as you, which is why I chose him," she exclaimed. "Uchiha, be polite and greet the lady."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. He sighed. "I will be your..' assistant' for the next three days, so you can be familiar with this damned school." He seemed to be rather disgusted using the word "assistant."

"Language, Uchiha! I'll damn you to hell if you don't watch that damn mouth of yours."

"Shut up, hag. I find no reason to obey who goes to work with only a robe and slippers," the young man snapped back.

Sakura eyed her classmate.

Sakura has only had one boyfriend in her whole life, and that was when she was twelve. But, of course, being only wee fetuses, that didn't work out too well, which caused Sakura to be more boyish, and only see boys as friends or enemies. Her first and only boyfriend, was a boy named Sai, an extremely social awkward but talented idiot, that did not really get the concept of "a relationship." Or the outside world, in general.

This Sasuke looked like Sai, except maybe more handsome. Sasuke had narrow, inscrutable, black eyes and pale vermillion lips that were shut tight. His ivory skin was free from any blemishes (as far as Sakura knew, since she did not know what was under his polo shirt. Not that she was imagining what was under it, anyway.) His hair was styled unusually; Sasuke had long spikes on the back of his raven hair, and some of it hung on the sides of his face. His hair reminded Sakura of a duck's bottom, which rather amused the girl. But other than that, Sakura almost thought of him as..well, perfect_. Perfect-looking that is, he could be the world's biggest asshole, _Sakura thought.

Sakura held out her hand and smiled. "Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno. Pleased to meet you, Sasuke."

Sasuke kept his hands in his pockets and grunted. Sakura slowly and awkwardly put her hand back to her side. "Okay...well, then, shall we go, Sasuke?"

"Wow, I expected you to be flirting with him already!" Tsunade teased. "Now, off you go you youngsters! Treat her nicely, okay, Uchiha?"

Sasuke opened the door and walked through it, not even holding it for the pinkette who had just picked up her bags in front of him. _And I thought him and Sai had a lot in common_. Sakura rolled her eyes as she held the door with her foot, following Sasuke. "We'll go to the dormitories first to put your stuff," he said.

The walk towards the dorm was quiet. Sasuke did not bother to engage in small conversation with the newcomer along the way, and when Sakura tried to stir one up, the boy would just simply keep his eyes forward, as if not hearing her at all. When the two got to the first dormitory building, which was the building on the left side of the school campus, Sasuke asked Sakura for her dorm room number.

"Don't you know Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuuga and Tenten?" Sakura asked him, hoping he would because she was too lazy to remember or get the dorm room number from her bag.

"Yeah." Sasuke uttered.

Sakura waited for a few seconds for Sasuke to elaborate his two-word sentence. "Then….do you know their dorm room number?" She finally said.

"Yeah."

Sakura then again waited a few moments for Sasuke to add something. When he didn't, she asked, "Then...Will you tell me their room number?"

"You should know that."

Sakura's eye twitched.

"Listen you little shit, I have two bags in my hands right now, and these are two large, _heavy_ bags on that matter. And you don't even at least hold the door for me! And now you want me to get my dorm room number from my bookbag, which is settled upon my aching back right now, if you ask me, and you say you know the three girls I mentioned and, what is the ma—" Sakura's voice was getting louder and louder with every word.

"You're annoying," Sasuke cut the girl off and massaged his forehead. "It's Room 38 on the second floor."

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_I wish I owned Naruto._


	2. def

"So, uh..I'm sorry about my outburst earlier," Sakura said as quietly as she could as she walked behind her "tour guide" in the school hallways. Her classmate was noticeably angry, or rather, _angrier, _when she told him off at the dormitory. He didn't even bother to walk to her dorm room with her, saying "_it was a girl's dormitory._"

Sasuke's scowl deepened as they walked into a classroom. Sakura looked at her schedule and saw Calculus as her first subject.

"So this must be the new student!" The teacher was Sarutobi Asuma, a bearded man who had kind eyes and a sprightly smile. "Sasuke, wipe that scowl off your face. It's rude to the new student, whose name is Sakura I believe?" He grinned.

A voice came out from the back of the room. "Thank God. We've been waiting here for like 30 minutes with NOTHING to do." Sakura shifted her attention to where the voice was and saw a blonde, blue-eyed girl with striking features, stretching her arms out. She slapped the head of the sleeping boy next to her whose hair was in a spiked up ponytail. The boy woke up and groggily mumbled some incoherent words.

"Ino, you're way too annoying. Yo, Asuma. Can I switch seats?" The boy yawned and glared at the blonde girl. _So this is Ino.._Sakura thought. Ino scoffed at the boy, stood up, and walked towards Sakura.

"Hey! I'm Ino Yamanaka!" She smiled genuinely and stared at Sakura's attire. "Hmm..We are going to the mall after school on Friday."

Sakura forced a smile. "I'm Sakura Haruno. And from what I've been told, you are going to be one of my roommates..I hope that doesn't bother you…"

"Bother me?" Ino let out a laugh. "I—"

"—will sit down." Asuma commanded Ino to sit back down. "As for you, Sakura, you will be sitting right over there, next to Sasuke. He's the only one that doesn't have a partner in this class. And I should say, he's probably going to be your partner in EVERY class, considering his anti-social tendencies. " Asuma raised his eyebrow at the boy. "This school's seating arrangements have to be partnerships in order to make the students improve their groupwork skills, which I should say is completely pathetic in other schools. There will be times when you have to work by yourself too. But I hope you can bring out Sasuke's inner willingness to work with others." Asuma chuckled merrily.

Sakura mentally groaned and walked over to her seat. _God damn it_, she thought.

* * *

In each class before lunch, Sakura had made an attempt to be friends with Sasuke, partly to make up for the scene she had caused earlier. But the guy was pretty much rude and unbelievably withdrawn, whose vocabulary was limited to about 30 words. For example:

"So, Sasuke, what kind of music do you like?"

"None of your concern."

"Well, what's your favorite band?"

"None of your business."

"Well, have you listened to the radio at all in your life?"

"That – is none of your concern, too."

"You look pretty good, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Mind your own business."

"Sasuke, you don't talk much."

"…"

"Can I borrow your pencil?"

"You'll get it dirty."

"Is this the right answer? What'd you get for number four?"

"An answer."

"Sasuke, do you like waffles"

"…"

"Who are your roommates Sasuke?"

"People."

"What time is breakfast again in this school?"

"An hour of the day."

Even with people who knew (and seemed to be friends with him), Sasuke acted no differently. He was exceptionally quiet and was completely unwilling to work together with Sakura, let alone _talk_ to her. He practically wasn't even assisting her in anything, as Tsunade had said he would be doing. Instead, Sakura had to figure everything out by herself. Sasuke was merely someone walking along with her.

* * *

The lunch bell rang after Sakura's fourth period History class, taught by a short elderly man with extreme back problems, Mr. Onoki. Sakura walked with Sasuke towards the lunchroom, noticing Sasuke was looking more uncomfortable than ever. The second the two entered the cafeteria, Sakura's jaw dropped once more. It was huge. Sakura wondered whether it was larger than the school itself. It had more than a hundred round marble tables, and even more outside, which Sakura could see through the school's glass windows.

"Do you ever find it weird that this school is like the size of a small country?" Sakura asked Sasuke in a more than impressed tone.

"No," Sasuke scoffed. "The smallest country in the world is virtually the Vatican City, which is 110 acres. The school's only 108."

Sakura was rather shocked that Sasuke's reply consisted more than one word, but she glared at the young man anyway. "Whatever."

"SAAAASUKEEEE!" A loud voice cried throughout the whole cafeteria, immediately followed by groans from the students. A boy about Sakura and Sasuke's age ran towards the duo. He had blonde spiky hair and ridiculously very blue eyes. He was wearing an orange T-Shirt and khaki shorts, and he was waving and grinning rather happily – TOO happily – at Sasuke. Sakura thought he was adorable; he looked like a cat.

"Sasuke! I heard you got a girlfriend! Is this her?" The boy questioned breathlessly (and happily) once he was in front of Sasuke and Sakura. "Word on the street, yo, " The blond winked. Sasuke's eyes twitched and narrowed.

"What? No, no, I'm not his girlfriend! He's just assisting me for the next three days since I'm a new student!"

"Oh, that's good! You should go tell that to those chicks over there at that table. They're Sasuke's biggest fans. If you really were his girlfriend, they would probably pummel you! Wait actually, I'm pretty sure they're more than ready to pummel you right now..." The boy grinned and held out his hand. "You're really pretty! Have Ino change your wardrobe and all the boys here would hop on th-"

"Naruto," Sasuke sighed and gave the boy an angry look. The boy stuck out his tongue in retaliation.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, otherwise known as the school heartthrob!" The boy excitedly introduced himself to Sakura. "My dorm room number is 44, so feel free to confess your admiration for me anytime!"

Sakura found Naruto as a ball of energy and instantly liked him. She took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Naruto! You're pretty awesome!" Sakura laughed as the blonde bragged about how "everyone likes him."

"Tch, idiot, not everyone likes you. I don't like you." Sasuke said, folding his arms. Naruto gave Sasuke a face, and held a fist to his chest.

"You're just jealous because somebody looks better than you, and that's me!" Naruto let out an obnoxious laugh and Sakura couldn't help but laugh at _his_ obnoxious laugh (and his statement) Naruto was really cute, but next to Sasuke...well let's just say it would have been rude to point that out in front of him. Sakura gave Naruto a fist pound and the boy suggested she should sit with them.

Naruto yapped as the three walked together towards the food counters."Sasuke doesn't even talk or eat –"

"I do eat. You're just too much of an idiot to notice."

Sakura gasped, and to show Naruto she could be a little funny too, said "Sasuke, your sentence consisted of **—**" She paused and counted. "of eleven words!" Sakura patted Sasuke on the back. Naruto giggled and gave her a high five.

"Ooooh, burn, Sasuke!" Naruto hollered. "Sasuke's a _LITTLE_ more talkative when he's with us. See how influential I am?"

"Don't touch me." Sasuke murmured. "Why do you have pink hair?"

"What was that? You're asking me about the color of my hair?" Sakura said as she grabbed her lunch tray. "Born that way, son."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and called Naruto, his tone displaying aggravation. "Hey, dumbass, hurry the hell up and **—**" Sasuke stared at the food on Naruto's tray and shook his head. "Missed breakfast today? Told you not to go back to sleep." Naruto had taken two of everything on the food counter: Two roasted chickens, two bowls of rice, two apples, two pizza slices, two cartons of juice…

The trio proceeded to sit on a table with other people that Sakura was familiar with. There was Ino, the boy with the lazy eyes and spiky ponytail, the loud, brown-haired boy in her History and PE class; Tenten, a pretty tomboyish girl with buns, whom Sakura had conversed with a little in History while sharpening her pencil, a firm looking boy with long black hair that was in Sakura's PE, and his sibling, (or Sakura thought), who was in Sakura's Calculus class.

"Sa-ku-raah!" Ino exclaimed happily. "Hey, you should sit with us! Hey, you ARE sitting with us!" She turned to Naruto and gave him a thumbs up. "Good job Naruto!" She turned to the rest of the table! "You guys know Sakura?" The rest nodded and grinned with "Hi's."

"Ino, holy shit, you're too loud. It's only eleven thirty." The lazy-eyed boy drawled, and turned to Sakura. "Hi Sakura. I'm Shikamaru. First day going all right so far? Sasuke hasn't beaten you up yet right?" He smirked.

"Yeah, it's going okay," Sakura answered. "Sasuke's been...well he's been Sasuke it seems." She grinned. Sasuke, as usual, glared at her in return. Sakura looked around the table and smiled. "Mind if I know all of you guys' names?"

"I'll introduce them for you!" Naruto exclaimed eagerly. "That one over there next to Shikamaru is Kiba! Then that's Tenten, Neji, and Hinata. I'll also introduce you to Chouji who isn't here right now, he's probably at the garden taking care of his little butterflies."

Tenten grinned sheepishly at Sakura. "Sakura! Hi! I hear from Ino you are going to be our roommate! You could've told me that in History class..Oh wait, That old fart Onoki cut us off didn't he..Oh well! So, have you seen our room?"

Sakura placed her tray and sat down. "The room is huge!"

Sasuke impassively set his tray and sat down next to Sakura.

"Hmm, what's this?" Kiba put on a sly smile on his face. "The great Uchiha Sasuke is sitting next to a woman!" Kiba and Naruto laughed noisily and did a ridiculous handshake. "Sakura, you miracle worker!"

"Shut up." Sasuke growled.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Naruto yelled. "Sasuke is telling us to 'Shut Up?' instead of telling us to 'Go, die?'" Kiba backed him up. "The world is going coming to a new beginning!" The two laughed, spitting out a few bits of food here and there.

"Stop laughing, you guys, you're turning this table into a pigsty," Ino said harshly. "So Sakura, what do you have next?"

Sakura opened her mouth to answer, only to be cut off by Sasuke. "She has Science," he said. Naruto and Kiba gasped. "Oooh? What is this now? Uchiha Sasuke knows the new student's next subject? THIS IS DEFINITELY FRONT PAGE MATERIAL FOR THE SCHOOL NEWSPAPER! THE MAN...CARES!" The two boys laughed even more.

The rest of the table looked at Sasuke weirdly. "Yeah, Sasuke, why do you know Sakura's next hour?" Tenten asked.

"I saw her schedule. She was practically holding it out for the whole world to see." Sasuke said, annoyed.

"I was not!" Sakura retorted. "You just don't want to look at me so you'd look down on whatever was on my desk instead!"

"Mhmh" Ino giggled. "So, Sakura, why did you transfer to this school?"

Sakura was caught off guard by this question and looked throughout the whole lunchroom, observing the other students. "I just wanted to! Heard it had a good reputation and a good system, so..." Sakura replied, forcing an incredibly uncomfortable laugh.

"Tch, you're lying." Sasuke said, smirking until he realized what he just said. He shot a glare at Naruto and Kiba, who had devious looks on their faces. "Say something, and you're both sleeping standing up."

Sakura stared wide eyed at Sasuke. "You know what I did?"

"Hn, no." Sasuke took a small bite of his pizza. "Well now we know you were lying. So tell us the real reason why you're here."

Sakura chuckled nervously. "Heheh, your sentence consisted of about –"

"Tell us." Sasuke snarled. Sakura looked around the table and sighed.

Sakura put her chin on the table. "Fine," She settled her forehead on the table and grumbled, "Well..don't think badly of me, but I sent a couple girls to the hospital. Beat 'em up, kinda."

Naruto and Ino gasped. "That's awful! Why?"

"They annoyed me, gossip and stuff. You know, normal girl drama. I got expelled, apparently it was too serious for a simple suspension. Even if I was one of the smartest students." She turned to Sasuke. "There, Dr. I-Know-Everything. Happy?"

Sasuke smirked. "Oh? You beat two girls up?" He said, amused. "Well, then..I need you to do something for me." He turned to Naruto and Kiba. "Don't you dare."

"Yeah right. You haven't even done anything nice for me since I got here," Sakura barked. "Besides, what would that task be anyway?"

"Beat up the girls who practically stalk me, and I'll never bore you in any class again."

"Hell no! There's no way I'm getting expelled again. This is my fifth school transfer since I started high school. And what do you mean by that anyway? " Sakura questioned suspiciously.

"Fine. Just so, you're gonna have to be stuck with me all semester."

Naruto answered Sakura's question. "Well, you know Sasuke's the second most good looking boy here right, so naturally he has all these little admirers. It's like his fanbase practically." Naruto leaned over the table towards Sakura and lowered his voice. "I'd be careful if I were you. It's true about what I said about the word on the street. They think you and Sasuke are a thing, or you're hitting on him. Look around."

Sakura followed his order and turned her head. True enough there were a considerable number of girls staring at their table. Or rather, at her. These girls looked away once they noticed Sakura was looking. "See?" Naruto said.

"I got you. Thanks, Naruto." Sakura turned to Sasuke. "I'm not beating anyone up. That's kinda harsh don't you think?"

Sasuke stared at her, showing a slight hint of disbelief in his face. "Says the girl who sent to girls to the hospital?"

Sakura's face reddened. "That was different. I've changed since then."

* * *

"Sasuke?" Sakura walked with Sasuke towards her next class, which was Literature with Hatake Kakashi. Sasuke grunted as a reply. She felt it more comfortable to talk to Sasuke now after the lunch period. "Why exactly do you want me to beat up those girls? They just have crushes on you, you can't blame them for that."

"They're annoying." Sasuke answered.

"Why do they annoy you?"

Sasuke looked at the girl walking beside him and sighed. "You'll see."

Sakura raised her eyebrows in curiousity. "Are they really _that_ into you?"

Sasuke sighed once more. "Just watch, I have a couple of these little bitches in this class." The two sat down in their seats by the window. "Kakashi's late every day, by the way."

"Wh-" Sakura began but Sasuke shot a look at her and mouthed a word: _Listen_.

Two voices from the back of the room chatted in hushed tones. "That's Sakura. Apparently she's hitting on Sasuke. What gives her the right, I mean do you see those clothes?"

The second voice muttered a tone in agreement. "Mhm. Don't worry, Sasuke doesn't like her."

Sasuke put a hand in his forehead and looked at Sakura from under it. "They all think I'm actually gonna gain some interest in them." He was quick to add, "Not that I'm interested in you either."

Sakura giggled a little and murmured, "Come on, I'd feel the same if my crush was suddenly hanging around a girl. Who can blame them? You have the face of a boyband member, be thankful!"

"I'll thank you, I guess," Sasuke said looking away, a tiny blush forming on his face. "For not being all over me, that is."

Sakura's face contorted slightly. "What! You self-centered little-"

"Why aren't you?" Sasuke blushed even more. "I mean..whatever. Just leave it. Hn."

Sakura, taking advantage of Sasuke's little change in character since before lunch, decided to not drop the subject. "Why am I not being all over you? Don't you think that would be rather rude?" Sakura gave Sasuke a look which said _common sense, duh. _"And also because nearly all pretty boys are douchebags. Might as well not get my heart broken right?" She grinned to a frowning Sasuke. "I'm kidding. How am I gonna get to know you if I'm all over you like you claim these girls are?"

Sasuke stared at Sakura. Her eyes were incredibly green, too green, and they were kind and bright. Her pink hair fitted her perfectly, and he decided no one else could pull of hair of such bizarre color like that. He looked away once he realized what he was doing and muttered, abashed, "Yeah." He opened his textbook to a certain page and turned his attention from Sakura to the book to read it.

The two sat in silence until a silver-haired man came into the classroom, reading a little orange book. The man smiled at Sakura, like all the previous teachers Sakura had, and told the class to read Chapter 23 of their textbook.

"He's early. It's only been 27 minutes. It's probably because you're here" Sasuke muttered to Sakura.


	3. GHI

Sakura plopped into her seat and grinned. "Hey, Sasuke."

Sasuke grunted as he fiddled with the pages of his notebook. He glared at Sakura and the pinkette looked at Sasuke, grinning as widely as she can. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. The two stared at each other for a long while until Sasuke finally looked away and put a hand under his chin. Sakura gently punched in the arm and said, "Can you be a bit more considerate, Sasuke?"

"What?" Sasuke exasperated.

"What, you're not even gonna ask me how my first month in Konoha Private Academy was?" Sakura whined. "Really, Sasuke? This is how you treat your closest girl friend?"

"Who said you were my friend?" said Sasuke, almost in a monotone.

"You dickhead. You know, if it makes you feel better, I got a couple girls to stop liking you. I'll tell you how. I was out last weekend hanging with a few guy friends from my old school who were visiting. Two of your little admirers happened to be in the place where we were at, and since you have just been soooo incredibly good to me this past month - totally being sarcastic - I told my friends to go be smooth and hit them up."

"Yes, because I just love people who talk so much - totally being sarcastic." Sasuke mocked. "But even then, thanks anyway...I guess. Now where is Asuma?"

Sakura nodded. "Ino wasn't in her bed this morning too. Asuma's her favorite teacher, so..."

In that same moment, Ino barged into the classroom with an overjoyed look on her face. She looked like she was about to cry. "Everyone, Kurenai's about to give birth to her and Asuma's baby! No class today!" Murmurs of celebration filled the classroom as everyone stood up to leave.

"Since when was she pregnant?" Sasuke questioned. Sakura stared at him incredulously and shook her head. She stood up and walked towards Shikamaru's desk. She faced the spaced-out boy.

"I saw you at the movies over the weekend. With that senior TA in our Lit class. Temari's her name right?" Sakura giggled. "Ooooh, girl,"

Shikamaru's lazy eyes widened. "That's..she just happened to be watching the same movie I was, that's all..."

Ino ran to the desk and slapped Shikamaru's head, apparently having heard the conversation. "Oh shut up! I've seen you two countless of times in town." She then hugged Shikamaru. "Shika has a girlfriend! Since when have you and Temari been going out?"

Shikamaru stared at the two girls and decided he couldn't lie. "This summer." He stammered.

"SAY WHAT?" Ino shrieked. "How could you have not told me!"

"I don't have to tell you, mother! Just..shut up about this for a while, okay?" Shikamaru pleaded.

"Don't worry, Shikamaru." Sakura smiled and walked back to her desk.

"Let's ditch," Sasuke said.

"Hmm, you want to?" Sakura answered. He nodded and started walking out the classroom. "Then sure." She turned back to Shikamaru and Ino. "You guys wanna come with? We're getting outta here." The two nodded and followed her. Sakura walked up to Sasuke and immediately got into a little spat as soon as Sasuke said something.

From a few meters behind, Ino thoughtfully looked at the pair. She whispered to Shikamaru, "Say…don't you think Sakura and Sasuke…fit together?"

Her partner snickered. "Sasuke. Going out with someone. Don't make me laugh, Ino."

"Yeah, you're right," Ino laughed. "Weird as hell, huh."

* * *

"What are you gonna do for the rest of this hour, Sasuke?" Sakura asked as the two stopped by a vending machine. She inserted a dollar in the slot and pressed the numbers for a bag of chips.

"Dunno. You?"

"Same. Kinda just tempted to sit against the wall right now," the girl said as she bent down to grab her bag of chips. "In fact, I'll do just that." Sakura put her bag on the floor and plopped against the wall.

"Hobo." Sasuke commented.

"What...Whatever!" Sakura said hotly. "See ya in third period, asshole!"

Sasuke looked at Sakura, a little disappointment in his eye, and opened his mouth to say something, only to change his mind and walk off.

* * *

Finally, Saturday. Sakura's favorite day. A day when Ino takes Hinata to a salon miles away and Tenten goes to the boys dormitories to make out with her boyfriend, Neji. Ino had given up trying to make Sakura go with her to her girly weekend adventures, so Sakura spent Saturdays alone, enjoying her peace while she can.

Sakura looked outside their window. The sun was shining, there wasn't a cloud to be seen in the blue sky; There were still flowers growing on some of the trees. The girls playing volleyball out on the grounds were in shorts and tank tops.

"The hell, it's November. It's supposed to be gray and cold. Mother Nature, you bitch." Sakura grumbled to herself. "Well, I guess I'm going to town today." Sakura's phone rang and she took the phone out of her pocket, and saw "Mom" in big bold letters blinking on her screen. She quickly answered the call.

"Hey, mom." Sakura couldn't help the smile that made its way to her lips. She hadn't heard her mom's voice in almost two months, having only texted her weekly to check up on her.

"Sakura! I miss you so much! How are you?"

"I'm fine, I miss you too. You?"

"Totally fine. Your classes doing okay? You're not getting into any trouble right? Any boys?" Mrs Haruno interrogated.

"Mom, breathe. Classes doing fine, teachers all like me, I think, been making As, as usual. And no mom, I actually like this place. And nooooo." Sakura replied happily. She could practically feel her mother being relieved.

"That's good, I'm happy to hear you're doing all right. Listen, Sakura, we are moving. I'll be packing the stuff you left, mmkay? I've already picked out your room in the new house, and it's fantastic. It's a shame you are only going to be sleeping in it on holidays and such. Our new house is about 80 miles away from here, you'll get to see it on Christmas Break. It's lovely, Sakura."

Sakura wasn't at all surprised. Her mom's job has often moved them a lot. She took off her pajamas and put on a pair of jeans as she replied, "All right, that's cool! I can't wait to see it."

"Okay, Sakura, well take care and don't get yourself into trouble. Don't get pregnant. I love you, honey!"

Sakura laughed quietly. "Love you, mom."

Sakura turned off her cellphone and grabbed her wallet. "So, where shall I go today?"

* * *

Sakura ended up at the bookstore as usual, ordering an eclair and a coffee from the little cafe in the store. She waited patiently for her order, and thanked the worker after it had been given to her. Taking a sip of her coffee, she walked to the _Psychology_ aisle in the store, and eyed each and every book. Occasionally, she would grab a book and read the first couple of pages before putting them back into the shelf.

"Hey," someone suddenly spoke from beside Sakura, to which she responded with a yelp. It was Sasuke, looking as pretty as always in a simple polo and jeans. Sakura put a hand on her chest and exhaled in relief.

"Sasuke, you asshole. You scared me," she greeted.

"Yeah, I could tell." He said and continued. "What brings you here in the psychology aisle?"

"Oh, nothing much, kinda bored. And you? You here to find out and learn more about your rude, egocentric self? Your narcissistic disorder?" Sakura said and laughed at her own joke, which was met with a glare from the Uchiha. "Joking. Damn, Sasuke." She sat down on the carpet opening the book she had picked out as Sasuke examined the books in the aisle.

"When I was eight, I learned that serial killers are psychos because of like traumas and stuff like that, despite their intelligence," Sakura explained. She looked up at Sasuke, who looked back down at her with uninterested eyes. " I thought it was pretty cool, so, yeah," she added gawkily. She took a bite of her eclair, and offered. "You want a bite?"

"No, and you're a weirdo." Sasuke replied.

A sudden beep occupied the bookstore, and a voice came from the speakers: "The couple in the Psychology aisle, please sit in the seats provided by the walls. Thank you!"

Sasuke and Sakura looked around to see if there were any others in the Psychology aisle, and saw they were the only ones. "There must be another aisle," Sasuke concluded. Sakura nodded in agreement and continued to look at her book and filled Sasuke with some of the information in the pages she skimmed through. A few minutes later, a woman walked in the aisle, clearing her throat.

"Umm, hi, I'm the manager, the one who made the announcement a few minutes ago; I'm talking about you two. Please sit in those seats, you guys could block other customers." She said kindly.

"We're not a couple," Sasuke answered crudely. Sakura nodded vigorously. "Us? A couple? Like hell!" She began giving the manager reasons on why they would never be a couple.

"Please be quiet, or I'm gonna have to send you two out of the store, you're disrupting other people."

"How are we disrupting when you're the one who made a mistake with us being a couple? And why the two of us, when it's basically her doing all the unnecessary yapping?" Sasuke said calmly.

"Aaah teenagers, goodness. How old are you two?" The manager was beginning to get annoyed.

"Seventeen." The two answered in unison. The manager groaned. "Shouldn't you youngsters pay no attention to complicated stuff like psychology? Will you mind just paying for whatever you're going to buy and get out until you two learn not to be disruptive?"

Sakura stared in disbelief and scoffed. "Let's go, Sasuke." When the latter showed no signs of wanting to leave, giving Sakura a _you're-the-only-one-who's-making-trouble_ look, she gave him a disgusted face in return and walked out of the store. She stood in front of a nearby fountain and stared at the young kids across her who were begging their mother to give them coins for a wish.

"You shouldn't make a ruckus like that," Sasuke's voice once again alarmed Sakura.

"Oh hey, asshole," Sakura said coldly. "And who uses that word these days?"

"Shut up. You got me in trouble," Sasuke retorted.

"Sheesh," Sakura whined. "It's not like we had a gun or something," she said, noticing the Uchiha's look after the word 'we'.

Sasuke simply grunted and looked at his phone. "It's lunchtime, I'm gonna eat. Wanna come with me?"

Sakura stared at Sasuke, stupefied. "I'm sorry, what?"

"We should go get lunch. I know a restaurant, and we'd probably eat for free if we go there." Sasuke replied nonchalantly. Sakura was still dumbfounded.

"_We_ should get lunch?" She enunciated. "You were just pissed off at me!"

Sasuke sighed, aggravated, and grabbed Sakura's arm. "It's not that far, just a couple of blocks away."

* * *

"We're here," Sasuke declared and looked at Sakura, who (still) had a slighty astonished look on her face. "It's kinda high class, but don't worry about it." Sasuke dragged Sakura again into the restaurant and the two were welcomed by a handsome red-haired man in a waiter's suit, who looked like a human doll.

"Sasori," Sasuke curtly nodded at the man. Sasori returned the gesture, "Sasuke. And.." He turned to Sakura, who was about to faint at the man's looks. "I'm Sakura," she said nervously.

"Get us a table for two." Sasori nodded at this.

"Have you visited the graves recently?" Sasori asked Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and replied, "Yeah. Just this morning. Thanks for the flowers. Speaking of flowers, did Yahiko propose yet?"

"Yes, they're getting married in two months," Sasori answered. "I believe it will be everlasting."

A man with long blonde hair walked towards the three, "Yeah fucking right. Like 90% of marriages end up like BOOM!" He winked at Sasuke. "Hey, Sauce." Sakura found herself wanting to faint again once the blonde's eyes met hers. "And who is this lovely lady with the youngster today, mm?" The man said and grinned smugly at Sakura, whose face turned incredibly red. Sasuke hn'd.

"That's Sakura," Sasori said, smiling. "Anyway, you two sit over there, and get ready to order by the time Hidan finds his pen."

"Sasuke, how do you know these people?" Sakura asked with interest. _These incredibly hot people_, she added mentally.

Sasuke slightly grimaced. "They're my brother's friends, they all work here. Quite an embarrassing bunch. Just shut up and pick something to order."

* * *

"The amusement park?" Sakura screeched when she and Sasuke walked out of the restaurant after a scrumptious meal. "As much as I'd love to, I really don't think I should go to an amusement park Sasuke." She chuckled anxiously. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm trying to make up with my being a dick to you. Just let me do it."

The girl stared at her classmate proudly. "Sasuke, my child, you have grown..."

"Shut up."

"In that case, I'll go then." Sakura grinned.

xxxxx

After a bus ride and a couple blocks walk, the two faced a roller coaster. "We're riding this." Sasuke stated in an official manner.

"What?" Sakura cried. "No, no, I should just stay back and what—and there you go again with grabbing my wrist and dragging me."

"Two tickets for the Shadow Roller Coaster." Sasuke told the man behind the glass. "Thank you." He turned to Sakura. "Now, let's go."

"Sasuke, seriously, I really don't think I should. Especially with the lunch I just had." Sakura's face grew pale as Sasuke demanded her to sit on the car. "Why am I with you anyway? YOU WERE JUST PISSED OFF AT ME AN HOUR AGO!"

"Shut up," Sasuke responded simply as he put on the restraint. "Put on yours too."

Sakura was ready to cry. "Oh, what's the use." She put on her restraint and did the sign of the cross. "Dear big guy in heaven, I know I don't talk to you that much but please let me live, I have...well I have a hamster back at home that I have to feed and —"

A woman's monotone voice came out from the car's speaker. "Get ready in three..Two..one!"

Sakura immediately screamed as the roller coaster slowly ran through the first set of tracks. "What the hell, Sakura!" Sasuke growled. "We haven't even gotten to the semi scary parts yet, you pathetic weasel."

Sakura's eyes were shut tight. "I'm scared of heights, Sasuke!"

Sasuke nearly laughed. "Idiot. You're worse than Naruto when it comes to these." He saw the paleness on Sakura's face and 'hn'd.' "Don't be a baby,"

The car was slowly going up. "N-n-no, can someone please stop the ride, please!" Sakura cried. Eyes shut tight and without realizing, reached for Sasuke's hand. "Dude, I am scared as fuck right now," She clutched his hand.

"What are you doing, let go!" Sasuke snapped.

"NO! If I die, I am totally coming back to haunt you. If I fall off, I'm taking you with me, there's no way I'm letting go!" Sakura exclaimed nervously.

"You're such an idiot!" Sasuke shouted angrily. The car stopped.

"Fuck you, Uchiha." Sakura whispered weakly as the car sped down the tracks, and that's when she realized that her chest felt heavier when Sasuke gripped her clutching hand in return.

* * *

"Now wasn't that fun," Sasuke said, amused. Sakura grinned. "Ever. Best. Day. I got rid of my fear of heights. Although, the dizziness is still here. How many disgorging rides did we ride?"

Sasuke pursed his lips into a thin smile. "Every ride. We rode every ride in that park," He walked beside her towards the exit. "You're such a baby. Wanna go eat dinner? It's pretty late now."

"Umm, just get me something sweet. I really feel like throwing up right now."

Sasuke wrinkled his nose in disgust as he and Sakura walked into the first fast food chain they saw. "Let's just order a to go and walk back home." Sakura grunted in agreement.

"To go. One sundae and one Coke." Sasuke told the cashier, whose jaw was surely about to fall off at the sight of him.

"H-here y-you go," The cashier's hands were shaking as she handed Sasuke Uchiha the sundae and the Coke. Her face fell when Sasuke gave Sakura the sundae and beckoned Sakura to go.

* * *

The walk back to the academy was silent, except for the occasional slurps when Sasuke drank his Coke, or the sound the spoon made as it hit Sakura's plastic cup. They both liked that, walking alone in silence. It was comforting. When the two finally made it to the school, and Sasuke was the first to speak, a rare treat.

"Let's go to the lake tomorrow," he said. "it isn't frozen yet. We can row a canoe or something."

Sakura looked at Sasuke. "You paid for everything today; I'd love to go canoeing but no."

"Sakura, I already own a damn company. You know, you ever seen those commercials with the fast cars and some loser dramatically saying "Uchiwa" at the end? I am the owner of that company." Sasuke explained. "I figured you already knew."

Sakura was awestruck. A seventeen year old handling a successful worldwide company. "What the hell? Just what are you?" She exclaimed in amazement. "But still, I don't want you wasting your money on me." She protested.

"I'm not wasting." Sasuke said gravely and Sakura couldn't find the right words. "Tomorrow. At the fountain. 11 am. We'll get lunch first and then go. I'll call you. Understood?"

Sakura wanted to go. That day with Sasuke was actually pretty..well, _fun._

"Stop being so nice, it's actually scaring me!" Sakura argued.

"This is just to make up for my being an asshole. It's not because I want to," Sasuke answered as he threw his cup into a trash bin. Sakura kicked the back of his leg.

"You're an asshole," she said.

"After tomorrow, you best believe I'm going back to being an asshole," Sasuke remarked. "In Naruto's words, you better believe it."

Sakura spit out her sundae and gave out a hearty laugh, "That's funny!" After her mini laughing fit she looked at Sasuke.

She wanted to be with him tomorrow.

"Call me, then," She said before walking to the girls' dormitory. "Good night."

* * *

Sakura walked to town in green Capri pants and a black striped sweater. She tied her pink hair in a ponytail, thinking that would be the best thing to do if one was going canoeing. She was now a few blocks from the fountain, and she can perfectly see an inky duck's ass. Sasuke was sitting patiently in a black shirt and blue jeans. He looked radiant and Sakura smiled.

"_Sa-su-ke_!" Sakura heard a girl's voice across from the street and paused. It was Karin, the girl in a couple of their classes who would make every effort to flirt with Sasuke. The woman sat next to the Uchiha, and stroked his hair.

"What the hell, Karin, fuck off." Sasuke stood up, only to have the girl dangling on his arm.

"Sasuke, I feel extra special today. Let's go get lunch!" Karin's hands lingered on Sasuke's upper body.

"Don't touch me. Go away, Karin."

"But Sasuke-kun!" The girl was persistent.

Sakura smiled sadly. The sight was intolerable. She didn't know why or how; it just was. The moment Karin sat next to Sasuke, 500 pounds of lead seemed to have inhabited Sakura's heart. She was trying to drive the lead away, but as she watched, it only became heavier.

She didn't know why and it pissed her off. Her not knowing why pissed her off even more.

Sakura turned around and walked back to the school. As she walked, she ignored the calls from Uchiha Sasuke.


	4. JKL

"Sakura!" A certain blonde and a pineapple head ran up to the girl, who was quietly walking back to the school.

"Oh, hi guys!"

"We thought it was you and Sauce's day today," Naruto said cheerfully – a little bit too cheerfully as always. "Why are you all alone?"

Sakura clasped her hands. "Well, you know. Forgot. About a book report. Silly me." She was obviously done with her book report. Hell, she finished next week's book report. "But I'm not gonna do that. You guys wanna watch movies with me in the dorm?"

Shikamaru eyed her carefully. "You're ditching Sasuke to watch movies with us? Something is up with you." He sighed, with a hint of both annoyance and worry. "What's wrong?"

Sakura glanced at both of the two young men, wanting to find an answer. Why did she leave anyway? She knows Sasuke hated Karin with such passion. But why did she turn around and walk away?

Naruto agreed with Shikamaru. "Girls just don't ditch Sasuke Uchiha for movies with, you know, us. I mean, I know I'm so sexy and beautiful and all that but," He shrugged and slicked his hair back. "Seriously. Just plain weird, I guess."

"Well, I'm a different kind of girl, " Sakura cleared her throat. "And today, I just want to be fat and watch movies with you guys. Sure, I wanted to go canoeing with – Wait." She turned to the duo. "How do you guys know I was going out with Sasuke today?"

"He told us last night. He was pretty happy 'bout it too. 'You losers don't do anything tomorrow, I'm going out with Haruno,' he said." Naruto stopped walking and snapped his fingers. "Dude. He's going to be pretty pissed if he knew you blew him off for us."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Of course he's gonna be pissed, dumbass. So. Why are you blowing him off, Sakura?"

"Karin," the name came out of the pinkette's lips. "Don't tell Sasuke though, please."

"Yeah, what about her? Sasuke hates her."

Sakura put her palms on her forehead. "She's every man's dream. You see her with Sasuke, and you immediately think 'Gosh, they look so cute together.' I mean, come on. She's pretty, curvy, she sure can pull off a dress. And then me. Look at me. You see me with Sasuke, and what do you think? That we're – "

"Perfect." Shikamaru and Naruto finished. "You're hair's a mess"

"You're flat."

"You can't call that an ass, baby."

"Skinny-ass legs."

"No one can see your curves because of the clothes you wear."

"You probably don't have curves anyway."

"But you have that goofy personality to match with your goofy appearance." Sakura's eyes brightened. "And that's what makes Sasuke smile. You think bitches like Karin that wears fifty layers of makeup and probably sticks some oranges in her bra can do that to that asshole? Please, not even some of us can make him smile."

"Question!" Naruto spoke up. "Do you like Sasuke, Sakura?"

Sakura turned purple. "What, no!"

"Whatever. Let's just go watch those damn movies." Shikamaru said. "You should call him though."

"Or he's gonna be pissed." Naruto added with a nod.

"Okay," Sakura replied getting her phone out of her pocket, and quickly dialing his number. She held her phone to her hear and waited for a response. "Yo. Uh, I can't make it. Why? Uh," She looked at Shikamaru and Naruto desperately, the two not even batting an eyelash. "I-I have a book report. What? I'm lying? Naaaaaaaawwh. Nawh. No. Yes. Fine, I –" Naruto snatched the phone from her hands. "HEY, Best Friend! Come over to Sakura's dorm, we're watching movies. Bye."

Green eyes stared at the blonde in shock. Sakura grabbed the phone and frantically began making excuses. "No I was not blowing you off! I swear! …Fine. I was. Why? Uh..Just come over okay? Okay. Bye."

Sakura suddenly grabbed Naruto's collar with one hand, and grasped her other around his neck. "Why, Naruto. Why?"

"I'm sorry, promise I'll buy you lunch for the rest of the week!" Naruto cried out. She stared at him, daggers in her eyes, and let him go.

"You break that promise, I break your bones."

"Holy shit, shut the fuck up you two, it's only noon and you're already being troublesome." Shikamaru complained.

* * *

"Where are your roommates anyway?" Naruto asked, grabbing a bottle of juice from the refrigerator.

Shikamaru tapped on the microwave, waiting for his popcorn. "Well, Ino's at her parents. Tenten's probably with Neji. Hinata…I really care."

"Shikamaru..don't you think Hinata's kinda cute?" Naruto said in a sweet voice and looked at Sakura with wide eyes. "Don't tell her I said that."

"Whatever, dobe." Shikamaru said.

"Oh that's right, you have Tema-" Naruto brought his statement to halt after seeing the look on Shikamaru's face. Sakura laughed.

"So, what do you guys wanna watch first? Scary, comedy, romantic, romantic comedy, mystery…."

"SCARY first! Then mystery. Then comedy. So I would forget about the scary one and will actually be able to sleep tonight." Naruto said.

The door bust open. "I'm here." Sasuke, hands in pockets closed the door and immediately walked towards Sakura. He stood before her, his face demanding and angry. He was probably about a whole foot taller than the girl. "Explain."

Sakura looked away, awkwardly pushing him away and at the same time backing from the boy. "Ever heard of the term, personal space?"

He grabbed her wrist and clutched it. "No. Now tell me."

"I swear, I'll tell you after we watch the movies." She whined putting her trapped arm up and attempting to bite his hand, much to Shikamaru and Naruto's snickers.

Sasuke slowly let go of her hand and sighed in defeat. He turned to the other boys. "When that time comes, you idiots better get the hell out of here."

The room turned silent, except for the sounds of the poporn popping in the microwave. Dangerous onyx eyes, slightly scared emerald ones, indifferent black pupils, and cheerful azure ones all filled the room. After a few seconds, the microwave beeped, filling the awkward moment. Shikamaru cleared his throat, although there was nothing in his throat to clear. "Popcorn's ready."

* * *

"Out." Sasuke declared sternly when the last movie's ending credits came up. He hadn't talked to Sakura within the movie session and he needed to talk to her now. Sakura hunched her shoulders, scared of what was about to happen. She looked at Shikamaru and Naruto, her eyes begging for help. The two shrugged and winked at her as they walked out of her room.

"Well, man look at the – " Sakura began, her voice quivering.

"Shut up. Now explain."

Sakura looked at him in the eye. "You shouldn't be hanging around someone like me. You're only causing trouble and hurt for the girls who like you."

"Who are you to decide who I should and should not hang around with?" Sasuke said, as gently as he could. "I'll hang out with whoever the hell I want. And do you really think I care abou any of them?"

She burst out laughing. "You," Sakura pointed at him. Sasuke looked at her weirdly, and raised his eyebrow. "You want to hang out with me?" Increased laughter. She straightened herself and put on a serious face. "Okay. Okay. Sorry. You actually want to hang out with me?"

"It's not that hard to tell me you don't want to hang out with me.'" Sasuke answered. "I hate it when people just can't be forward with others. Sakura, if you don't like being with me, that's fine, but I'd rather you say it to my face."

Sakura bit her lower lip. "I like hanging around you, Sasuke," she admitted.

He looked at Sakura gently and moved closer to her. "Do you?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke looked at her for about a minute before putting his hands in his pockets and said, "Okay." He sat on one of the beanbags in the room. "It's 8:30"

"Well, you better get out of here. Guys can't be in girls' rooms after nine"

"I don't care. Let's watch another movie. Your roommates aren't here yet?"

"They usually don't come back until ten. What movie do you want to watch?" Sakura smiled and tossed him a bag of chips and a can of Coke.

"I don't know. You got that Russian spy one that came out on DVD last week or no?" He asked, standing up to get a cup.

"Yeah, I do." She took a seat next to Sasuke's beanbag and picked out the movie. "Movie's starting." She smiled at the Uchiha, who, surprisingly, smiled back.

* * *

"Sakura. Sakura!" Sakura felt someone shake her shoulders. She slowly opened her eyes to find Sasuke within two inches of her. "What? Did we fall asleep?"

"Yeah, we did. It's eleven. Your friends aren't here yet though."

"It's fine they sometimes do that..You gonna be able to make it out without getting in trouble?" She asked.

"Probably. There's a stairway around the corner. You think you're gonna be okay by yourself here?" She nodded. "Okay. See you in first hour." The Uchiha quietly walked out the door with a wrinkly shirt, two buttons undone and messy hair. A first for the neat and clean Uchiha.

Thinking it was pretty hot, Sakura took off her tank-top and jeans and got in her bed. She hid under the covers until she heard the door slam. "I'm trying to sleep here." She said groggily.

"You!" Ino exclaimed and pulled Sakura's covers. She gasped. "YOU!"

"What? You guys sleep with only your underwear on too, sometimes." Sakura groaned, her eyes half open.

"Well, I thought we were all friends here. You didn't tell us about you and Sasuke!" Ino fake cried. "I can't…"

"What," Sakura sat up. "are you smoking on?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb, Sakura. I just saw Sasuke come out of this room. His hair was an absolute mess, his white shirt very wrinkly. Two buttons undone on the top, one on the bottom. No belt, as well. It's eleven-oh-six. He's not supposed to be in here. Only one reason why he was. And we both know what that is."

"What…NO! Ino, we were watching movies. Right? And we fell asleep. That's it. Nothing happened. Swear to God." Sakura began to lay back down.

"Oh shut up. Don't worry. This secret is safe with me. Good night, love." Ino said in a sing-song voice. Sakura, too lazy to argue back, murmured a "Night" and went back to sleep.

* * *

_Welp, sorry for the..nearly-365-day-delay. I actually wrote this around 6 months ago, but my laziness intervened with me ever putting it up. So well, here it is. Hope you enjoy and reviews would be nice :3_


	5. emeno

"God damn it, a substitute again? Ugh!" Sakura whined as she and Ino read the note taped on Asuma's door the next morning. Ino followed her groans. "And worse, it's Kakashi. Old fart never does anything." Sakura agreed and they both walked into the room and to Sakura's surprise, Sasuke was actually smiling.

Or rather, forcing himself to smile.

"Oi, what's with that face?" Sakura sneered. "It's not like you. Stop that, it's really creeping me out. Dude, you're twitching, stop it. Seriously." The boy, as usual, disobeyed her and continued fake-smiling. Sakura couldn't take it anymore and cursed. "Okay, what's up?"

Sasuke stopped smiling and closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. He turned to look at Sakura, whose eyebrows were raised, obviously demanding an answer. His hand shifted from his forehead to his mouth, as he breathed heavily. "Listen, I'm not doing this because I like you or anything.." He began.

"Wow, great way to start your answer." Sakura saw his eyes turn angry, and she immediately apologized. "Sorry, I'll keep quiet."

Sasuke bit his inner lip and eyed the girl for a moment. He sighed once again. "I need you to be my fiancé."

Sakura stared blankly at the Uchiha, not quite comprehending his words. "I'm sorry. What? And say it in simpler terms this time please." Sasuke looked as if he wanted to murder a whole entire school.

"It's just pretend. I need you to pretend to be engaged to me for a while," And as if it was the most disgusting word ever to exist, he added, "Please."

Sakura's mouth was slightly opened, and her eyes were still blank and set on her seatmate. This remained for a while, until Sasuke grumbled along the lines of "bad idea."

"Why me?" Sakura questioned in shock, her words barely audible. Sasuke gave her a look, meant to say "_Are you seriously asking me this, you should know why." _Sakura grasped his look. "Okay, well why?"

"It's this family tradition thing. If I don't find someone by the time I'm eighteen, then I will have to marry someone chosen by brother." He explained, with a tiny hint of worry in his voice. Sakura nodded, understanding the situation. However, she once again turned to him with a shocked look plastered on her face.

"WAIT, so I have to marry you next year? Then no, I'm not doing it. Definitely not."

"No, god damn it. I'm most likely going to own the company next year, so then I don't have to do it. Really, we're only doing this marriage thing just in case." Sakura gave him an anxious look. "Okay, I promise to you, I will own the company next year, and I don't have to marry you."

"Why and how are you so sure about that?" Sakura raised her voice. "You have a brother right? How do you know he won't take over the company? Huh?"

Sasuke gave him the same look he had just given her when she asked why she had to be his pretend-fiancé. Sakura mouthed a "why." "You know that high class restaurant we ate at the other day? My brother owns it. Also he impregnated a woman a few years back, when he was chosen to lead the company. My uncle, who has been the CEO of the company for ten years, saw it as a sin, and asked me to take over the company instead."

"Well, why did he do that? What about the marriage thing or whatever?" Sakura continued to question, Sasuke getting annoyed.

"He didn't want to take over the company. That's why he did it." He sounded aggravated. "And I'm pretty sure my brother will like you so,"

"Wait, so your brother have to choose the woman for you? Why not your parents or your uncle?"

Sasuke remained quiet.

"Hey, I asked you-" Sakura began and Sasuke quickly growled at her. "Just do it. Please."

Sakura could clearly see the annoyance on Sasuke's face. Should she do it? She would be the target of many girls in the school, not that she already wasn't. Wait, she didn't even know if the matter would be kept secret or not. And she didn't like Sasuke like that, or so she thought. She's never met his family members either. She also hasn't had a boyfriend in a long time. Not that he would really be her boyfriend anyway, just pretend.

"Fine." Sakura muttered, a bit angrily and unsure.

"Good. We're buying rings after school." Sasuke said, relieved.

"Rings?"

* * *

Sakura found herself in a heaven of grand and impeccable jewels. "Dude, we're in..like a real jewelry store. Like, the ones on tv..the ones with jewelry only royalty can afford." The store was secluded, except for Sakura and Sasuke and the employee behind the counter reading a book. Sasuke jeered. "My brother isn't stupid, Sakura. We have to make this look as believable as possible."

"Well are you sure you can afford even the light bulb in this store, I mean you're not a company owner yet, you know." Sakura's eyes wandered to a bracelet. "This is divine, man."

"We're looking for rings, Sakura." The Uchiha drawled, eyeing a couple of rings.

"Sasuke, are you sure about this? I mean, we're only doing this just in case right? So why do it at all?"

"You just answered your own question, stupid." Sasuke retorted. "Help me find some rings."

The two searched the store for rings, getting into arguments with every ring they examined. They came across a ring, simple yet so beautiful. "I like that one," Sasuke announced. Sakura nodded, admiring its beauty. It was white gold, and in the center of it was a prong-set, princess-cut diamond. Sasuke cleared his throat loudly, grabbing the attention of the employee. She walked over to the duo. "You guys want this one? Nice." She commented as she unlocked the case. "I'll just need to give me your sizes and we're all set."

* * *

"I feel like a princess wearing this ring." Sakura had been stretching out her hand and adoring the ring for the past twenty minutes, as the two sat in Sasuke's brother's restaurant. "Wow man, it's..real diamond. I can't believe I'm wearing it."

"Shut the hell up already. You also have to meet my brother in a little while. Act how a happily engaged woman would act." Sasuke snapped.

"Damn, Sasuke, don't be so tense. I got this."

"Sakura, Sasuke," greeted a familiar voice. Sakura turned to see it was the red-haired prince from the other day. He eyed Sakura's hand, which was still held out. "Oh, I see. No wonder. Congratulations, Sasuke."

"Sasori." Sasuke nodded. "Where's Itachi?"

"He's talking to someone on the phone right now. In the meantime, what do you two want to eat?"

"I'll have the cheesecake and water," Sakura said. Sasori nodded and turned to Sasuke and said, "We're out of tomatoes." In an annoyed tone, Sasuke uttered, "Cheesecake, then." Just in that moment, a man in a dark trenchcoat and glasses walked up to the table. "Ah, Itachi," Sasori greeted as he walked past him. The man took of his glasses and turned to Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura widened her eyes. She might as well be seeing double, if it wasn't for the dark circles and lines under the man's eyes and longer hair. Other than that, he was pretty much another Sasuke.

"So this is the girl you're marrying?" Itachi looked at Sakura. "Not bad, little brother."

"Whatever," Sasuke grunted. "This is Sakura Haruno."

Sakura gave a little bow and said, "Hi. Pleased to meet you." Itachi fixed his eyes on the pink headed girl until he asked, "Let's get to it. Why did you agree to marry Sasuke?"

Sakura mentally jumped at the question. _Oh crap what do I say_, she thought. She looked at Sasuke whose face appeared indifferent but she seemed to know what he was thinking. _Happily engaged woman_. She smiled at Itachi. "I love him, sir. He might seem like a total asshole, but as I got to know him...he's not so much of a total asshole." She gave Sasuke an adoring smile, which the latter returned.

"Do you?" A tiny smirk reached the older Uchiha's face, and he turned to his little brother. "What about you Sasuke? Why did someone like you choose her? You're not one to choose anyone. Do you love her, Sasuke? When did you start having feelings?"

Sasuke, like his brother, smirked in return, as if he had prepared for this question. "Ever since I met her," he said. "It's hard to believe isn't it? Even I can't believe it. When her and I talk, I actually like it. I'm comfortable with her. I'm more comfortable with her than I am with anyone."

Sakura found her heart pounding upon those words, although she immediately told herself it was just an act.

Itachi chuckled. "Seems like my little brother really does love you," he said. Sasori walked up to the table, bringing the two cheesecakes and Sakura's water. Itachi continued. "Do you think you will be able to handle him once you two are wed, Sakura?"

"I'm the only one who can handle him at all," Sakura replied with a wide grin. _It's true_, she thought.

Itachi stared at the two and smiled in conclusion. "Take care of her, little bro." Itachi gave his younger brother a pat and turned to Sasori. "Get me a drink, Sasori, one for you too. After I make the announcement, we'll leave. Sasuke will lock up the restaurant. Best to leave these two alone for a while." Itachi handed the keys to Sasuke and stood up.

"It's only 7:30, Itachi." Sasori replied, as he obeyed anyway.

Sakura and Sasuke watched them walk away. "Dude," Sakura started, her mind petrified. "Your look so much like your brother..."

"Whatever," Sasuke rolled his eyes. The two ate their cheesecakes in silence.

* * *

_**xxxx**_

**Crap, I still haven't improved my writing. Anyone care to give me some tips? **

**And I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews would be nice. Thank you guys :3**


	6. PQR

"Well holy fuck, is that Sasuke and Sakura?"

"_The_ Sasuke? No.."

"They can't be on a date right? They probably just bumped into each other."

"Yeah, don't worry too much about it."

A group of three girls eyed the pair in disbelief from where they were sitting, exchanging ideas on why the young Uchiha would be eating with another girl at a high-class restaurant about every three seconds.

"Well, she's pretty poor so Sasucakes probably just feels bad for her."

The screech of a microphone clamored throughout the whole restaurant, meeting groans and whoas from almost every single person present.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen," Itachi cleared his throat, standing on the stage. "Hi, I am the owner of this restaurant, Itachi Uchiha. You may know my family as the owners of the excellent automaker, Uchiwa Motor Company." He paused, looking at the customers warmly. "It is almost time for the company to have a new head." The customers all nodded at each other, as if it was obvious who the new owner would be. Why the hell else would Itachi be talking? "However, it is not I who would be taking over the company," Itachi continued, gathering "whats" and even more confused looks. "but my younger brother over here, Sasuke." He held out a hand to his sibling, who stood up, hands in his pockets, and giving a slight bow. "and I am very happy to announce that my little brother, as of today, is engaged." Itachi looked at Sakura, who gaped at him in shock. "Sakura, will you introduce yourself please?"

The three girls nearly fell off their seats.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, with a hint of helplessness in her eyes. The young man simply mouthed "just get up," and returned to smiling at the customers.

She had no choice.

She slowly stood up to a sea of anxious faces. "Hi, I am Sakura Haruno," her sentence dissolved to a squeak when she felt a hand take hers. Sasuke held up her hand, as well as his, to show the rings.

"Everyone, please wish this young couple a blessed future," Itachi remarked. The whole restaurant flurried with applauses.

One of the three girls got out her phone, and quickly took a picture of the two.

"Wait till Karin hears about this.."

* * *

"Oh my GOD, Sasuke what was that!" Sakura cried as she trotted behind her seemingly nonchalant "fiancé." "That's not fucking cool! Why didn't you tell me that would happen. OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS."

An irritated sigh escaped from the young man's lips. "Calm down, it's over."

"Sasuke, everyone will know about this, I hope you know that."

"I was aware of that in the first place." Sasuke said calmly and Sakura shrieked. "Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry abo- okay you know what, fine. I'm seriously too tired and angry and dumbfounded to even argue." Sakura plopped on the sidewalk. "Fuck it."

"Sakura, stand up."

"Asshole."

"Don't do this."

"Douche."

"At least sit down on the fountain, it's only a few yards away. It won't look good if the new fiancé of the young leader sits down on the sidewalk." Sasuke said, exasperated.

"Fuck you."

Sasuke looked down at the girl, giving her his infamous "do it or die' stare. Sakura glared back, with the utmost determination to remain glued to the sidewalk.

"Fine. Do what you want." Sasuke finally said, and continued walking. Sakura stared at him angrily, cursing him mentally.

But then again the sidewalk was dirty…

"Hn, decided to change your mind?" Sasuke put on a little smirk, after hearing fast-paced footsteps.

"The ground is filthy. Don't talk to me." Sakura bitterly uttered. "You could have at least told me Itachi was going to make an announcement. God, you never tell me anything. I never know what it is with you."

"Stop talking if you don't want me to talk to you. And he said he was going to make an announcement, remember." Sasuke looked at his infuriated classmate.

"Shut up, okay. Just shut up." Sakura retorted. "Asshole."

* * *

Sakura walked into the classroom the next morning with a number of claps, and a number of enraged eyes.

"Congratulations, Sakura!"

"Good luck you two."

"Why you."

"Lucky bitch is gonna be rich!"

The pink-haired teen felt her cheeks burn as she took his seat next to the who greeted her with an awfully cocky smile. "Good morning, darling." To Sakura's surprise, the raven-haired boy gently took her hand and put his free arm around her. He leaned closer to give her a kiss on the forehead.

"I shoulda taken a picture of that!" Cries from the other students emerged.

Sakura gave Sasuke a sheepish, but extremely fake, grin. "Hehe, fuck you." She whispered.

"When and where?" Sasuke rebutted, only to have Sakura pinch his stomach. "Hn. Kidding." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Please, I'm sorry. We have to make this as believable as possible."

"Whatever, dick." Sakura retorted, but kissed his cheek anyway.

"All right everyone, go back to your seats." Asuma exclaimed happily as he walked into the classroom.

* * *

"You two are the worst friends anyone could ever ask for!" Ino whined at lunch time, met with firm nods and other complaints.

Naruto was about to cry. "How could you guys not tell us!" He gorged on the sandwiches on his tray. "I mean, Sasuke, I've been your friend for like millions of years and Sakura you're my best friend, I just-" He wiped his mouth with a napkin, as if that was enough class to make up for his talking while chewing.

Sakura began. "It's actually-"

"A funny story," Sasuke interrupted. "Company leaders need to have wives. Come on, Sakura." He grabbed her wrist, taking her away from the boisterous group. The two made their way to a secluded spot out the grounds, a bench by the garbage cans.

"No one can know this is a fake engagement, Sakura." Sasuke stated, releasing his grip from the girl's wrist, which was now pretty red.

"Sorry, I didn't know!" Sakura exclaimed. "Like I said, you never tell me anything. And I've been thinking. This whole thing will totally affect me. I might not even get to a good college. 'Oh this girl is getting married at that age, disgusting' they will say. Dude! I'm worried as hell." Sakura bit her lip, and then her nails.

"Stop that. It's gross." Sasuke commanded, but this was met with a "fuck off" from the girl. "Don't worry too much," he muttered.

"You know what would be funny? If we actually ended up falling in love with each other." Sakura let out a hearty laugh. "Haha, hell no."

"Don't get your hopes up." Sasuke rolled his eyes. He stared at his classmate, as she bit her nails, her other hand tapping hastily on her knuckles. Her ring flickered. He took her left hand, the one she had been chewing her nails on, and held it for a moment, his eyes focused on the ring. Sakura watched him, as he began to stroke her hand with his thumb. She felt something churn in her stomach, as if a huge black hole had been created inside. The Uchiha looked at her with his black, incomprehensible eyes, and as they faced each other, galaxies began to form inside the girl's stomach. A whole new universe was inside the seemingly endless black hole.

"Sasuke," Sakura broke off the silence. "I'm hungry.

* * *

_SO, how have you all dearies been? I'm sorry this took WAY too long. But, I have done countless history essays and responses this past school year so hopefully my writing did get better. And forgive me if this chapter does not make up for the incredibly long delay. I literally just threw all this in two hours. I hope you guys like it, and I truly do apologize for the wait ;^; Any kind of review is appreciated, unless if it's a "sasusaku sucks go die" then screw you, bitch._


	7. STU

"So, you guys are really- when's the big event? Are we invited? We better be, I mean come on-"

"Ino, we barely _just _decided." Sakura sighed heavily into her cellphone the moment she plopped down on her bed after the very embarrassing and exhausting day at school. Everyone had given her looks, dirty or admiring. She and Sasuke took longer routes to their classes where they could avoid others as much as possible. Numerous students, even ones she did not even know, and even teachers, all delayed them from getting to their classes to ask her more about the 'engagement.' Ino had made it her top priority to find out everything and called her the moment the last bell rang. "Where are you anyway?"

"Umm, let's just say it's a secret for now. But Sakura, how could you not have told us! How could you not have told me firsthand, I am really hurt, mind you—" Ino's voice drawled on from the other side of the call. Sakura closed her eyes, trying to listen to her friend's complaints, but the events from the day before were still hard to believe.

"Ino…I really need some rest. Please."

"Sakura…..okay. Rest. But I demand answers the moment you wake up, okay?"

Sakura sighed along with an incoherent mumble, and ended the call. She hid the cellphone under her pillow, and curled up into fetal position. What if something goes wrong, and she did have to marry Sasuke? What would her mother say? Does her mother even know –

At the thought of her mother, Sakura's heart leaped. She will know sooner or later, Sasuke's company is very famous, and the announcement would be on its way to prints and news reports by now. I have to call her, she thought. At the speed of lightning, she pulled her cellphone from under the pillow and dialed her mother's phone number. One ring, two rings, three rings. _Mom please pick up_.

On the fourth ring, a too familiar 'hello' muffled from the other end of the line. "Mom? Mom, did I wake you? I'm sorry, I-"

"Sakura, it's okay. It's my day off today, so I was just trying to catch some sleep. What's up, hon? Are you okay? What made you call?" Her mother's voice – Sakura could feel her throat burning, her eyes watering and stinging.

"Mom….mom, I really miss you." Sakura's voice shook. "Mom, I wish you were here, you could tell me what to do, what to say…Mom, I miss you," Trying hard to not cry, Sakura looked up at the fluorescent light on the ceiling.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Mrs. Haruno answered. "What's wrong, Sakura, I'm always here, I'm only a call away, honey, what's wrong?" Her voice was clear and loving.

"Mom…I've just been pulled into a really tough situation, and I need you to understand, okay, please," Sakura started. "I couldn't say no, ma, I just couldn't, I tried to but I couldn't…" her voice getting shakier, Sakura stood up and paced around the room. "Ma, I'm engaged." Silence that seemed like an eternity embraced the room, the building, the country, the world. "But ma, I need you to know, that it's not real."

A few more seconds of silence and her mother answered in a firm voice. "Sakura. What are you talking about?"

Sakura gave a big heavy sigh before starting. "Mom, the nephew of the guy who owns Uchiwa Motor Company – you know, the automaker – well, his brother isn't able to succeed their uncle for the company. So he turned to his brother, who happens to be my classma…friend - a nasty one at that I should add –and, well…it is required in his family to find a suitable wife for the future by the time he's eighteen. He chose me. I guess it's because I'm the only person who's nice to him or something," Sakura mentally snorted. "Mom, I tried to say no, but he's..he's scary, NO mom, he was not threatening me with weapons," Sakura said, upon her mother's worried gasp. "He's just..he's really kind of scary mom, and he seemed so…I don't know." Sakura paused for a few moments and sat down. "But he says we won't get married, ma! He assures that won't happen, he'll have everything sorted out by then, he says." She paused and tapped on the wall. "Mom, please do not tell anybody."

"Sakura…." Mrs. Haruno sighed. "I'd like..no, I will meet this boy, AND it is decided I will be going there this weekend," she added firmly as Sakura had begun to go against her mother's decision. "Oh, Sakura…What am I gonna do with you?" She added a chuckle.

"Mom, it wasn't my fault! And I'll have you know, that I will get him back for this. He owes me. He owes us both, mom, and I'll make sure that is carved in his head," Sakura angrily told her mother. She breathed deeply and listened to her mother's giggles from the other end. "Ma…..I really do miss you."

"Sweet pea, I miss you too. I'll see you this weekend, all right?" Mrs. Haruno answered. Sakura nodded, as if her mother was in the room with her, and finally shed one tear, which she wiped away quickly.

"Okay, mom. I love you."

The next morning at school wasn't any better. Lots of people still gave her looks, and an increasing group of girls would be at nearly every corner, glaring at her with daggers. Sakura, having already had other incidents at her previous schools, was a professional at acting like nothing really happened. This act unfortunately did not undo everything that happened. She walked into her first class to a huddle of girls around her and Sasuke's table. They all stopped to look at Sakura, and from within the circle of girls, was a clearly annoyed Uchiha, his hands twitching. He looked up at Sakura, and for a moment Sakura saw a look of relief and gratitude from seeing her face. He stood up and walked towards the girl.

"Hey," he greeted coolly. He stared at his fake fiancé, and forced a little smile which lasted half a second. "Do you want..do you want to walk around the halls with me for a bit?" He leaned down to add, "Bring your stuff with you.."

"Sure, I guess," Sakura replied in exasperation. "I need to talk to you anyway." She rolled her eyes at Sasuke's raised eyebrow. "Don't worry, dude, I'm not 'breaking up' with you."

The two walked out of the classroom, immediately getting glances from nearly every person present in the corridors. Naruto, from a water fountain ten rooms away, gave an incomprehensible but seemingly encouraging shout, and then a whistle. Sasuke and Sakura quickened their pace, ignoring the looks.

"So," Sakura began a little nervously. "I told my mom this whole thing is just pretend." Sasuke gave a look of disbelief, to which Sakura quickly added, "Sasuke's, she's my mother. And I promise you, she will not tell anyone."

"Well, you can't always trust family, you know." Sasuke put his hand on the small of Sakura's back, to which she winced. "People are staring, we have to do this. You know that."

"Sasuke, who the hell is she gonna tell?" Sakura retorted angrily but quickly composed herself. "But whatever. She wants to meet you. She's coming this weekend."

"That's four days from now! Three if she's coming Friday..Why didn't you tell me earlier?" The Uchiha demanded an explanation. While he still looked like the happy boyfriend he was supposed to be, Sakura could see the glint of anger and annoyance in his eye.

"Don't be complaining, you ass!" Sakura whispered. "What are you fussed up about anyway?"

Sasuke looked slightly taken aback. "It's…it's nothing. We should get back to class."

Four days of classwork, homework, lectures, glances, and whispers swept by. It was Saturday, and the red car Sakura's mother owned parked in front of Itachi's restaurant. Sakura practically leapt to the parking spot, and eagerly waited for her mother to open the car door, and once she did, Sakura gave her the fullest hug any daughter could give.

"Mom, oh my gosh, it's so good to hug you again…I didn't know if I could have survived until winter break." Sakura laughed, although it was quivering. Mrs. Haruno returned the hug, and the pair remained hugging for almost a full minute, using that time to catch up on each other's well being and the like.

"Ma, you'll like this place, Sasuke's brother owns it and don't worry, Sasuke said he'll pay for everything and speaking of Sasuke, he's being a little bi...jerk and he said he'll meet us here." Sakura didn't stop for a breath while taking her mother inside the restaurant and settling her into the private booth Itachi and his friends had given them. "I'll call him right now, mom, just wait here,"

Sakura stepped out of the booth and with a jumble of 'beeps', she waited for Sasuke to answer his phone. The boy picked up with a "huh,"

"Where are you!" Sakura exclaimed frantically but quietly into the phone. "My mother's here, I don't want her to be kept waiting, will you just tell me where you are and hurry up?" She pleaded.

"Calm down, I'm outside the restaurant. Meet me out front, it's only proper for you to be with me the moment I meet your mother," Sasuke replied coolly and hung up.

"Ugh," Sakura groaned, and quickly walked to the front of the restaurant, and out there waiting for her was Sasuke Uchiha.

But nicer looking. If that was even possible.

Sasuke's hair was slicked back, his usual spikes in the back of his hair down. He was in a perfectly ironed black and white suit, and his skin was even clearer than usual. He looked like the handsome main male characters shown in 1950s movies. Sakura looked away, her face red, after realizing she had been staring at him for quite a while. She looked back, this time, mischief in her eyes. "Did you put on make-up?" She questioned with a laugh. The Uchiha lowered his eyes, and sent the girl in front of him knives from his eyes. Sakura put her hand on her mouth to cover the smile on her face. "Why didn't you tell me you would be all prim and proper, I would have made more effort to fix myself up," she mumbled.

"Yeah, you should have." Sasuke said smugly, and held out his arm. His cheeks slightly blushed. "You look fine. Y..you should put your arm around mine. Like in the movies. It'll look nicer when meeting your mom." He said, looking down at the cement. Sakura gave a face of amusement and slight uncomfort, but obeyed anyway. The two walked into the restaurant, received a few smirks from Itachi's friends, and paused before their booth. Sasuke looked at Sakura a little worriedly (which he tried to conceal). The latter rolled her eyes at him, and opened the door.

"Hi, mom!" Sakura happily exclaimed. Her mother widened her eyes at the sight of her daughter and the more than handsome young man with her. "This is Sasuke Uchiha." She stared fixedly at the boy, and gave him a welcoming and loving smile. Seeing her mother's reaction, Sakura knew Sasuke had won. He had already been given the permission to officially be Sakura's fake fiancé with just the look on her mother's eye, and along with the bright gleam in her eyes, she knew her mother would have been totally fine with her being his real fiancé as well.

"Hi, Mrs. Haruno," Sasuke said coolly, glancing at Sakura then giving the older Haruno the most charming smile she had ever seen – the both of them had ever seen. "You look lovely today." Sasuke complimented.

* * *

_xx hi guys! hope you enjoyed that chapter, i learned a lot from my composition class this semester, so i hope that chapter was a bit nicer to read. and again (this will keep happening okay) i'm really sorry for the delay, but school ;_; thank you all for the lovely reviews, you guys are really nice, i hope you guys find twenty dollars on the ground okay. i love you all~_

_R&R would be nice, heheh._


	8. VWX

"Sasuke, dear, I really hope this won't jeopardize my daughter's future," Mrs. Haruno told the boy kindly as the three stood outside the restaurant. "That's all I ask for. And her safety."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Haruno, I'll be sure to have it all under control." Sasuke had maintained his cool demeanor throughout the entire meal, unlike Sakura who Sasuke could tell was having a mini panic attack throughout the course. He had fed her mother with countless compliments and talked smoothly throughout the entire meal, and Mrs. Haru seemed to have no problem whatsoever with the boy.

"And please do keep her out of trouble," Sakura's mother requested.

"Yes, ma'am." Sasuke slightly smiled.

"Okay, well thank you for dinner. It was lovely meeting you, Sasuke."

"You too, Mrs. Haruno. May I have your hand?" The elder Haruno held out her hand, and Sasuke gently took it, and kissed the back of her palm. "Have a safe trip home."

"Thank you, dear," Mrs. Haruno blushed slightly and turned to her daughter. "Sakura…oh, Sakura. There was no need to be nervous! You're in good hands."

Sakura didn't want to say goodbye to her mom. "Oh ma!" She hugged her mother with all her might and buried her face in her shoulder. "I'm gonna miss you so much." She pulled away and sniffled. "Sorry, I got tears on your shirt….But yeah, I know. I'll take care of myself, won't get into any trouble, yadda yadda..I know the drill." Sakura sniffled once more.

Her mother sighed, looked at her daughter worriedly and smiled. "I love you, Sakura." She opened her car door and paused to look at her daughter's face once more.

"I love you, mom." Sakura teared up again, this time Sasuke putting his arm around her.

Mrs. Haruno got into the car, and in three seconds she was off.

Sasuke and Sakura stared at the red car going in the distance and walked back to the campus in almost complete silence, with Sakura's sniffs in between seconds. Sakura walked towards the water fountain in the middle of town and sat down miserably, and put her face in her hands.

"I miss her already," she said, her voice muffled.

Sasuke stood in front of her, baffled. He nervously sat down beside her, and pulled her into a hug.

"Your mom's real lovely," He said quietly as he rested his chin on her head. He stroked her hair gently, noticing how pink it really was. "Christmas break is just around the corner." He muttered.

Sakura took time to compose herself and broke the embrace, looking Sasuke in the eye.

"You know, I meant what I said to Itachi." She said. Sasuke gave her a questioning look. "You're not that much of an asshole…when you want to be." She laughed and wiped her nose with a handkerchief. "Thanks, Sasuke."

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and looked at the night sky. "Yeah…whatever."

* * *

"You don't need to walk me to the dorm, it's literally just right there," Sakura said as they entered the school grounds.

"If someone kidnaps you, I'll be the one to blame, and they'll answer all these questions," Sasuke insisted. "I'm walking you to your dorm. It'll be a pain in the ass if I have to face the government."

Sakura frowned at her classmate. "So much for not being an asshole, huh?" She looked to the side and rubbed her foot on the ground. "Do what you want."

"Hn," Sakura could practically feel the smirk growing on his face. The two walked together silently to the girls' building, Sakura a few behind Sasuke. Even from the back he was beautiful.

The two approached the front door, where the two could see a handful of students studying.

"Well, uh, goodnight." Sakura said rather abruptly after seconds, minutes, hours, of just standing and a staring contest with the Uchiha. She turned and began to reach out for the handle when he grabbed her wrist (again).

"Sakura," Sasuke began. He gave the pinkette another long stare as he intertwined his fingers with hers.

Slowly, he leaned down towards her face.

_What is he doing_, Sakura's mind and heart began to race. _It's just for show. It's just for show, Sakura, you have to do this. His forehead just touched mine. My forehead burns. His nose just brushed against my cheek. My cheek burns. Should I close my eyes? I can feel his breath. My whole body stings. His lips are just half a centimeter away. I can't breathe. _

"G-g-g-g-goodnight, Sasuke!" Sakura stammered after she jumped back slightly and, not wasting any second, hastily turned the handle and ran into the dorm building.

Sasuke stood motionless, his face in disbelief.

* * *

_Calm down_, Sakura thought. Her head felt like it would burst open anytime soon. _Did anyone see that? Those people studying might have…What just happened? _Her legs trembled as she walked towards her dorm room, attempting breathing exercises as she did so. _You've kissed before, Sakura..Why did I chicken out?!_ She exhaled deeply as she inserted her keycard. She opened the door, her hand shaky.

"Oh hi, Sakura!" Tenten greeted cheerfully from the book she was reading. She was the only one in the room, Ino nor Hinata nowhere to be seen. Her grin wavered as she took a closer look at Sakura. "A…are you okay?"

"Tenten…." Sakura said weakly, forcing a tiny smile on her face. "I'm fine….yeah.."

"You look really red," Tenten stood up and headed over to her roommate. She put a palm on her head. "Sakura, you're burning! Oh my god," She helped Sakura to her bed and layed her down.

Sakura shivered violently and closed her eyes. She felt her roommate put her blanket on her and a hot towel on her forehead. "I'll get help, okay?"

"Th..thank you, Ten..te…" She caught a glimpse of Tenten hurriedly walking out the door before all her surroundings turned to black.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes slightly to see that it was day. She grabbed the warm towel which had gone its way from her forehead to her cheek. She used the towel to dab her whole face with it, and looked at her clock, seeing it was two o clock in the afternoon. She took note of her roommates' and the post it note on her nightstand. She could tell it was Ino's handwriting, big, round, and swirly; _We bought you food, they're on the table. The meds are there too. Feel better soon! Tsunade has excused you from your classes tomorrow. We're out for today, text or call us if you need anything, though you should be fine ;) Xoxo_

"Huh," Sakura questioned what they meant by "_though you should be fine winky face"_ but mentally thanked her roommates nonetheless and slowly got up. She went over to the table and began to unwrap the food provided. She grabbed a plate, putting the food on it, and put it in the microwave. She began walking to the bathroom across their mini kitchen when she completely froze at the sight which answered her earlier question.

On their couch was none other than Sasuke Uchiha, lying down fast asleep his arm over his eyes. He looked so peaceful….it was like a scene out of a movie.

_What is he doing here?_ Sakura slowly regained memories of the night before, a possible source to why she was now ill. Sakura could feel her body shaking again, but tried to fight it._ It was for show, don't worry. You got this. Besides, he's not awake, and so long as he's not doing anything, you'll be fine._

Sakura did her business and ate her lunch and took her medicine without disturbing the Uchiha. She took this opportunity to take a shower and do a little studying. She wondered whether Sasuke was really asleep because (not that she was observing him that much) he did not move in his sleep at all. He didn't even look like he was breathing. Slightly worried, Sakura took a deep breath and carefully walked over to the sleeping beauty. Although a little shaky, she managed to wonder how a boy could be handsomer than any other boy, or prettier than every other girl. _Wow, my self-esteem is like level negative 6000 just seeing his sleeping face._ She looked down at him, wanting to punch him, but at the same time could not stop the pounding in her chest. _I'm just sick is all. _She put her arms on the tiny space on the couch, where Sasuke's body wasn't in and rested her head. She closed her eyes still soaking in the events of the night before.

When she opened them, Sasuke was awake, looking down at her.

"Hn," he grunted and got up. A flustered Sakura backed away immediately.

"You looked like you weren't breathing," she said (breathlessly, to add). "I ended up falling asleep too, I guess." She sat down on the coffee table, avoiding the Uchiha's gaze.

"Did you eat?" He asked.

"Yeah," she responded, trying hard to keep her speech from stuttering. "There's still some left, if y-you want to eat." She was nervous now.

"Did you take your meds?" He simply questioned.

"Yes, mom," Sakura said a little aggravated. What was he doing here anyway? The Uchiha replied with a subtle glare, something Sakura caught a glimpse off before she looked away.

_What the fuck is this, I can't even look at him, _Half of Sakura's brain was going into a state of panic. _Stay calm._

"I can take care of my-" She began as the Uchiha walked towards her. Still avoiding eye contact, she swiftly walked back to her table and sat down, trying to immerse herself in her books. It felt like only a millisecond before Sasuke grabbed her shoulder so she would face him. She still wasn't meeting his eyes, but she could feel the fire in her face again. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Sasuke raising his hand which made it's way to her cheek. It stayed there for a few seconds before he raised it up again to her forehead.

"You're still hot. Go back to bed." All right, when did he become Sakura's parent all of a sudden?

_You bastard, I'm probably sick because of you_, Sakura mentally cursed at him. Well, he was coughing a couple times the day before…

"No, I think I'll s-study." Sakura said. "I'm fine, you can go back to do whatever Sasukes do now." His hand was still on her forehead. She grabbed her books and stood up. "I'm going to the study room."

"No you're not," Sasuke said sternly.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?" Sakura said hotly. Her cool was fading now, but one look at the Uchiha and it had all melted. "Fine, I'll go to bed. Only if you leave."

"I'm not leaving," Sasuke said. Sakura knew she had lost but continued anyway.

"Why not? I'm not a baby!" Her voice was raising now.

Sasuke moved towards her. She was inches away from her now.

"Sakura," he said and that was when Sakura realized she loved to hear her name in his voice. But that was also when she realized she hated to hear her name in his voice.

They were now only an inch apart but Sakura still refused to look at him. She never realized how short she really was compared to him, who now put his hand under her chin. She felt his thumb stroking her chin softly, and once again their foreheads were pressed together.

"Don't do this," Sakura said. "There's no one here." She was still looking away, her body now trembling.

Sasuke stopped and looked at her. His hand made its way to Sakura's back and then the other, and he was now embracing her.

"I'm sorry," he said. Sakura knew he meant it. "I'm sorry." He repeated. "I don't know what got over me. I'm sorry."

The embrace lasted forever, and although Sakura wasn't hugging back, she didn't want Sasuke to let go, and she knew.

* * *

_A/N: I don't know what went on in this chapter, tbh I don't even know what's going on anymore lol but I'll try to make it work ;_; I also edited the past chapters, nothing big, just writing stuff..but I took out the fanclub thing and a couple other things (I forgot orz. I do remember changing the bookstore scene a little though?) I'm kinda trying to make this fic as realistic as possible and quite frankly I don't think legit fanclubs for a hot schoolmate of yours really exist? If your school has that then wow take me to your school lmao._

_I'll also try to get into the side pairings soon! _

_I'm trying not to be a little dick and updating as much as I can, bc I absolutely HATE waiting for an update it is literal torture not even kidding (a lot of my fav stories haven't been updated in so long and it's killing me)_

_Feedback is good:D Thank you guys for being so nice! xxx_


	9. YZ01

"Sasuke, join art club with me."

"No."

Well it was worth a shot. Sakura had predicted his answer even before she considered asking him. She sighed and listened to her partner's pencil tapping in Kakashi's class as she quickly copied the contact information on the art club brochure into her phone. She was terrible at art but the club itself seemed pretty fun, and she knew a couple of other kids were joining too. She heard from others that clubs were an opportunity to get out of class every now and then and to do something rather fun.

Kakashi cleared his throat and lazily said, "Okay, well..that's all for today, class. Early release for you today, lucky ones. Don't forget to work on chapter..chapter..the chapter we just worked on."

The sounds of papers shuffling and bags zipping filled the room. Sakura and Sasuke picked up their backpacks and proceeded to walk out the room, Sakura muttering a 'bye' to their teacher before doing so.

"Art club seems so fun! I'm signing up!" Sakura expressed enthusiastically to her rather disinterested classmate.

"Really," Sasuke replied sardonically. "You've said that eight times."

"Well I'm sorry for not being a bitter hag like you!" Sakura snapped but went back to grinning right away. "This is the first club I'm joining in my life. We never had clubs at my old school."

"Yeah," Sasuke said, obviously not listening to the girl at all, which earned her a kick in the back of his chin from Sakura. He gave her an icy stare, counterattacked by piercing green eyes.

"But, I think I'm signing up today, so if you could be so kind as to tell me where the art department is, I'll be more than glad to leave you alone."

"Hn."

The Uchiha moved slightly in front of Sakura and she took this as a yes. He led her to the ground floor and into a secluded, narrow hallway with dim lights. He turned to look at her.

"Sasuke…no one's here." Sakura pointed out.

He didn't even bat an eyelash. He continued to glue his eyes on the pinkette's for a good thirty seconds before turning the corner of his mouth upwards into a tiny smirk and looked to the floor. "Just kidding," he said quietly and his eyes widened as if he had not meant to say that. He wrinkled his nose for a brief moment and walked further into the hallway.

"What the….Hey! Just kidding for what!" Sakura said loudly as she marched after him.

Sasuke stopped at a door and opened it, revealing a staircase to a lower level. He went down first with Sakura following close behind.

"Sasuke…are you sure you're taking me to the art department?"

"I don't recall complying to that request."

"You little shit! Where are you taking me!"

At the end of the staircase was a huge bustling room of mostly hipster-looking students drawing, painting, making something out of deflated balloons, everything. Music was blasted throughout the room and everyone was lively.

"The art department!" Sakura exclaimed. "Ah, Kankuro and Gaara!" She pointed to somewhere at the far corner of the room and hustled to the location, now with Sasuke following her.

"Hey!" Kankuro grinned brightly at the two. "You guys gonna join the art club?"

"I am!" Sakura gushed.

"You Sasuke?" Kankuro asked the boy, who shook his head. Kankuro clicked his tongue. "That's too bad, bro."

"Hey, where do I sign up?" Sakura asked excitedly and Kankuro pointed to a table on the other side of the room. "Oooh, okay! Thanks! I'll be right back."

Sakura practically ran towards the table, which were occupied by three people who Sakura figured must be heads of the club. She approached the friendly looking blonde woman at the end of the table.

"Hi! I would like to sign up?"

The woman grinned. "Heeey, girl. If you could just fill this form out real quick and you'll be added to our members list." She handed Sakura a pink form. "It only takes like fifty seconds."

"I'll get to it." Sakura said eagerly and got a pen from her bag and started filling out the form.

"You good at art, hun?" The woman asked her.

Sakura giggled. "Nowhere near close."

"Well that's all right. Like most art clubs…just express yourself and you'll be fine." She put on a pair of glasses that had been hanging around her neck by a thin chain "I have astigmatism in my left eye, so I could be totally wrong, but is that pink hair, hun?"

Sakura looked up from the form and nodded happily to the woman.

"Amazing. Your natural hair color?"

"Yup!"

"Wow..I'm Samui, I'm in charge of the club's…practically everything." She introduced herself as Sakura handed back the form. "And your name is Sakura! That's sweet, really suits you dear."

Sakura gave her a smile. "Thanks! I'm so excited to be here."

"Sakura?"

Sakura turned to see who had called her.

_Oh shit. No way._

"Sai!" Sakura nearly yelped. "S-Sai!" She stared at him again, eyes wide in shock. "Sai!" She gasped one more time.

In front of her stood Sakura's ex boyfriend, Sai, as pale as ever in his all black clothing. His full (pale) lips turned into a smile and he stepped closer to the girl.

"Sakura," He said smoothly. "May I hug you?"

Sakura was still in shock that she didn't give him a direct answer but pulled him into a hug instead.

"How are you, Sakura?" Sai questioned once the two pulled out of the embrace.

"I'm fine, fine. You? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked in response.

"I'm doing well," he said and then smiled once more. "I wanted to join the art club here. You know me," he paused to hand the form in his hands to the man in front of him. The two moved out of the table area and into an unoccupied spot in the room. "Your hair's gotten a lot longer," Sai denoted.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I forgot it was only up to my neck when you and I…I…." Sakura froze.

"When we dated?" Sakura nodded shyly. Sai smiled and said, "It looks nice on you,"

"Thanks. I notice yours is shorter." Sakura grinned. "Anyway, how can you sign up for the art club if you don't come here?

"My bangs were a bother while I was drawing," Sai answered. "I've heard the art club here is great, and I wanted to join. The principal took a look at my drawings and she permitted me to join for free. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, I suppose," Sakura said. "I'm in the art club too. Do you mind lending me some of your skills so as not to embarrass myself?"

Sai chuckled.

"Ah, Sai, I'll introduce you to some of my friends. Come on," Sakura grabbed his wrist and led the boy to the corner of the room where the others were.

The two approached the three boys, Sasuke looking pissed off as per usual, Gaara indifferent, and Kankuro cheerful.

"Hey guys, this is Sai. Sai, these are the guys."

Sai held out a hand. "I'm Sai,"

Kankuro was the first to take his hand and shook it firmly. "My name's Kankuro. You go to this school? I haven't seen you before."

"No, actually, I do not. I go to the public school across town," Sai replied politely.

"Hmmm…..What are those like?" Kankuro asked, his eyes filled with curiosity. Sakura was quick to jump into the conversation.

"Hehe, these rich kids here Sai, I swear, they're pretty thick." Sakura chuckled.

"I just wanted to know what public schools are like!" Kankuro exclaimed.

Sai beamed. "They're not as extravagant as this school, that's for one." He turned to the other two boys. "May I know your names?"

"My name is Gaara," The red-head gave him a small smile. "I'm Kankuro's brother."

"I'm Sasuke."

"Is that all you're gonna say, you dickwad?" Sakura scolded and turned to Sai in an apologetic manner. "He's kind of socially retarded, you see. You've made much more improvement with your social skills in a year than he has in seventeen."

Sai gave her another smile and answered, "I'm glad to hear that, I thought I've gotten worse since you broke up with me."

A moment of awkward silence filled the group, Sakura dumbfounded by the response, Sai merely smiling happily, and the rest looking at Sakura. Sasuke's brow furrowed as stared cynically at the pinkette.

"W..w..well, I think it's the opposite actually!" Sakura uttered nervously. "Like I said, it's way better than Sasuke's here!" She managed an obviously forceful laugh.

The group was silent was more.

Sai finally broke the silence when a beeping came out of his pocket. He took out his phone, looked at the notification it had given him, and turned to Sakura.

"I have to go. My step-father." He said simply. "Would you like to go for a meal with me some time? I would love to catch up."

Sakura took a moment to decide and finally agreed. "Yes, sure. I'd like that. Do you still have my number? I still have the same one."

Sai looked back at his phone and scrolled through his contacts list. "I do. I'll give you call." He turned to the other guys and smiled once more. "It was nice meeting you guys. I hope to get to know you better in my stay here in the club."

"Yeah, no problem, man!" Kankuro said animatedly. "See ya!"

The four watched Sai move his way through the number of students, which had increased since Sasuke and Sakura arrived.

"He's a nice guy, that Sai." Kankuro said.

"You can't go to dinner with him," Sasuke hissed at Sakura, ignoring Kankuro. Sakura opened her mouth to answer but was immediately cut off by the Uchiha, who was clearly enraged. "You're married to me, remember?"

"ENGAGED, Sasuke," Sakura argued. "And besides, we're n-" Her words were again discontinued by the glare on Sasuke's eyes, which immediately reminded her that no one was supposed to know about their little secret. "It's just a meal, Sasuke! It's not like him and I are going to elope to Peru or something," Sakura grumbled.

"You're not going with him," Sasuke enunciated in a way that demanded no opposition.

"Uh, yeah, guys, we're gonna go.." Kankuro said anxiously. "Let's go, Gaara, Temari wanted us to do that remember?"

"I don't remem-" Gaara started, but Kankuro pulled him and the two left Sasuke and Sakura.

In a lower voice, Sakura murmured, "What's your deal? Just let me go to dinner with him!"

"No," Sasuke said. "Someone will see you."

"No one's going to see me!" Sakura retaliated. "You know what, why don't you come along to dinner with us then. No one's going to doubt our engagement if you're there!" Her face was almost as pink as her hair as she stared angrily at the boy in front of her.

"No," Sasuke repeated.

"You're such a spoiled brat!" Sakura said hotly and strode through the crowd to get out of the room.

She climbed up the stairs, her mind cursing at the Uchiha, and walked through the hallway and froze. _Fuck, _she thought. _How do I get out of here…_

Annoyed with herself, she went back into the hallway and aggressively turned the knob to open the door to the art department, only to reveal an irritated-looking Uchiha walking up the stairs.

Sakura averted her eyes from his and guiltily said. "I don't know how to get out of here."

Sasuke didn't say anything and simply walked in front of her, and Sakura followed him, a few paces behind.

Not a sound came from the two as they walked through the school and into the grounds. As Sakura begin to walk to the girls' dormitories, she was stopped by her stubborn friend again.

"I suppose if I went, it would be fine," He mumbled, his brows still creased.

Sakura gave him an angry pout. "I would have gone without you anyway!" She heaved a big sigh. "I'll call you about it,"

The two stared each other down angrily until a group of female voices filled the grounds. "Oh shit," Sasuke's eyes widened.

"It's your fans," Sakura smirked at him, rather enjoying the situation.

"Ah, Sasuke!" One of the female voices called out to the boy, whose face grew increasingly uneasy by the second, getting stifled laughter from Sakura. "It's Sasuke!" Other female voices eagerly joined to attempt catching the boy's attention.

Sasuke hastily grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her closer to him, putting his other hand on her waist. He closed his eyes and quickly leaned down and pressed his lips to the girl's. He pulled away from the kiss meeting Sakura's green eyes wide in shock. Realizing what he had just done, his eyes enlarged as well and his mouth slightly opened, to tell her something, but he quickly closed it and swallowed heavily. His hand, which was still holding hers, shifted to her wrist and pulled her along with him towards the boys' dormitory. The group of girls merely stood frozen in place, stunned in disbelief.

When the two reached a spot behind the boys' dorms, they collapsed on the grass to catch their breath.

"I'm so sorry," Sasuke whispered, his tone giving a subtle hint of panic. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I-"

"C-c-calm down, it feels so weird when y-you're apologizing to me," Sakura said quietly, her voice quivering. "D-don't worry about it, it was bound to h-happen anyway," The Uchiha's eyes widened again. "We can't just be nearly-weds who don't kiss!" Sakura was avoiding her classmate's gaze and noticed how green the grass was. _In the grass there are millions of cells. In those cells there are millions of atoms. Wow. Just wow. What the fuck just happened. My chest is about to burst. Someone help me._

Sasuke stood up and cleared his throat. "Y-you're right." Sakura looked up to see his face clearly flustered and couldn't even manage to giggle. Sasuke looked back down at her, his cheeks pink. "Sorry if I surprised you."

Sasuke's face was the most different from that moment. He wasn't wearing his signature smug smirk, or his trademark pissed off frown. He looked completely different, like he wasn't even Sasuke anymore. His eyes were fully open with fright, looking at Sakura, his cheeks the slightest shade of pink, and his lips pursed. In short, he looked more adorable than ever and Sakura couldn't help but grin at the thought of her seeing a side of the boy that no one seemed to even have considered imagining.

"I'll let you go," muttered the Uchiha and he went into the boys' dormitories through the back door.

Sakura slowly stood up and walked to the corner of the dorms and tried to see if there were any more of Sasuke's little fans. Sure enough, they were still standing there, their voices high pitched and angry. _It's not safe to get out yet_, Sakura thought.

"Ah, Sakura,"

Sakura turned around to see and Shikamaru waved his hand.

"Shikamaru!"

"What's up?"

"I'm just trying to not die today," Sakura answered and sighed. "Sasuke kissed me and his precious little girls saw and are kind of not so happy about it,"

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow and his jaw slightly dropped. "Sasuke kissed you?"

"Yeah," Sakura said and turned numb.

Her brain was clearing up. Sasuke had kissed her. Sasuke had kissed her. _The_ Sasuke had kissed her_. Calm down, Sakura_, she reminded herself. _You even told him this was going to happen and neither of you should be surprised. Sakura, calm down._

Sasuke had kissed her.

"Sh-Shikamaru..I think I'm gonna be sick."


End file.
